


Lovers interruption

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Love, Making Love, Oral Sex, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: This time I'm going to give the alter explanation of the scene from episode 7, season 3. I meant the scene when Thomas tried to seduce Jimmy and they ended shouting in the servant's corridor. We see Mr Carson coming out of his bedroom, really furious with tousled hair (oh that cute curl on his forehead), about his sleep being interrupted. But what if he was not exactly sleeping in that moment, but doing something more interesting? ;-) Again it may be OOC, but I just couldn't help myself after watching the scene. So take a closer look why Carson was so particularly frustrated...
Relationships: Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The silence seemed to be especially meaningful that night, Charles's room was very bright, as the full moon was lightning it plainly. Elsie asked him to close the curtains but he refused, whispering hot words into her ear: “I want to see you Elsie, I want to see you all”.  
Of course she couldn't refuse him when he said it that way. She was lying completely naked on his bed, with her curled, loosed hair, her cheeks blushed, her rapid breath, while he was kneeling down the bed, cherishing all her divine body. Tonight was the night when he was determined to drove her over the edge, to pleasure her endlessly. He started slowly, giving soft and loving kisses all over her face. From the line of her hair, through her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, cheeks and of course her lips. Tonight his kisses were so variable-from the gentle, individual ones, so delicate that she could hardly feel them, through bolder ones, until the most passionate with his tongue inside, exploring her mouth possessively. Charles decided to go with every possible combination- he sucked her bottom lip, her upper lip, nibbled them, went with his tongue from the centre of her lips to the corners. When he felt that they were starting to loose breaths, he broke away just for a moment, to give Elsie some air, but in a short while he was licking her lips along its length.  
Elsie felt like she died and went straight to paradise. She and Charles were lovers for some time and she knew how tender and passionate he could be, but this night he definitely outdone himself. His efforts to drove her wild were rewarded by her sighs, gasps and quiet moans. She had to be quiet, because in this overwhelming silence of today's night she knew that any louder sound would easily led to break of their secret. So she tried to control herself as much as she could, what was becoming more and more difficult as he went on. She didn't know why, but it was not hard to notice that Charles was decided to give her maximum ecstasy. In the first moments she wanted to know why, asked, found out what was so particular about that night, but soon all the coherent thoughts left her mind and she lost herself in the caresses that he was giving to her.  
When he finally decided to let her swollen lips a little rest, he immediately move on further down, and made ner neck his object of interest. He kissed it, shifting his lips from the centre, to the side, until that unique place below her ear, which he treated with special attendance. When he got there, her whole body shivered and she arched her hips up, what caused a sudden tightness in his pajama trousers. She moaned louder than she should have and he kissed her lips again, blocking her a possibility to gave them away. After another lustful kiss, he went back to her neck, petting it with both his lips and his tongue at once. He made his way down, across her chest and reached to one of his favorite places on the map of her body-her beautiful, full breasts, with pink and now hardened nipples. He initiated his stop there, by licking both of them, moving alternately from one to the other. Then he decided to take care of each of her breasts separately. So he took one of them in his mouth, sucking it gently, while the other was served by his palm-being gently massaged and squeezed. His strong and fierce actions seemed to be too much for her. She was writhing beneath him, shuddering all over.  
“Oh Charles..oh God...oh....”-that was all that she was able to whisper as an answer to his ministrations of her body this night. But nothing she would whisper, could possibly stop him from what he was doing and what he was about to do to her. After giving her breasts the full attention, his lips went further down and he was planting kisses around her belly, before he dig with his tongue into her belly button. After few movements, he slowly shifted down and groaned with excitement, as he saw that she is spreading her thighs automatically, inviting him further. That sight made him even more aroused than he was before. His manhood reacted more than willingly to her actions. He put his hands on the external part of her thighs, touching them reverently, while his tongue went on the inner part of them. He licked her thighs with long, movements, relocating from one to the other.  
Elsie was lost completely. She forgot who she was, where she was. There was nothing else in that moment-only Charles and his wild, sensual journey through her body. But the best was yet to come, as suddenly, without notice, he put his tongue in the middle of her extremely wet centre. He was licking her up and down, speeding his pace around her sensitive spot. He circled around it, across it, changing the intensity, drove his tongue so deep inside her as it was possible...  
“Charles...oh my God..Charles..please...”  
“Charles, please what?...What do you need darling...?”  
“More..more...don't stop..please...”  
“I don't intend to stop love...”  
He went back to her, smelling her intoxicating scent, feeling as her body is instinctively arching up and he sucked her so strongly, that it was no more than ten seconds, and she was climaxing so intensively...  
Her body was trembling uncontrollably and the waves of her climax seemed to last forever, she was moaning his name and her pleads gradually became quieter, as she felt her release ended. When Elsie was finally able to get back to reality, she lifted up from the bed and kissed him softly, still feeling her own taste on his lips. He held her closely, letting her relax in his arms and when they parted she whispered:  
“That was amazing love...You took me to heaven Charles.”  
“That was my plan for tonight Elsie..”  
“Charles, my darling I love you so much...I want to give you the same or more...”  
“I love you too Elsie...So very much. It was a pleasure for me too baby. There is nothing more beautiful than the sight of you in this state...Are you sure that you have strength for anything more? Aren't you tired love?”  
“I'm not that tired...let me take care of you honey...I want that very much..”  
They've kissed again- very lovingly. She reached to his pajama top and began to unbuttoned it impatiently. As soon as she was done she thrown it away on the floor.  
“Lie down love..it's time for you to get comfortable. But first take the trousers down..”  
Charles didn't have to be repeated twice, he slid out of his trousers as quickly as possible and Elsie took the lead now. She made him lie down on the bed and she bent over to kiss him once more, while her hands wandered around his body, delighting with the warm and softness of his skin. She caressed his chest, running her fingers through his hair chest, she went down to his round belly and swiftly moved on to her main target- his manhood. They both groaned simultaneously as she touched him there-hers was because of joy, his was because of desire. She felt his twitch, as she slowly moved her hands up and down, holding this precious part of him that felt like a piece of steel in the velvet wrapping.  
“Oh Elsie...my sweetest one...oh, yes..”  
She kept on doing that, while her lips touched his neck and slowly walked down his chest. She kissed it, licked it and sucked his nipples, making him moan. She wanted to made him mad with lust, to loose himself in the enormity of pleasure, to made him felt like he did her few minutes ago. Her lips never left his body and made it way all trough his chest, his belly until the place where they were missed the most. Captivated by his sight and by the sounds that he was making, in response to her wild actions, she decided that she cannot prolonged his tortures, so her lips and tongue landed on his large and fully erected manhood and it caused a loud groan from him. He moved restlessly, his whole body was like on fire when she touched the tip of him with her tongue. She circled around the tip few times and then she took him fully into her mouth, savoring with it's taste, she started to suck him gently and passionately at the same time.  
The inevitable waves of pleasure began to went through his body and he was about to loose himself in this utter bliss when suddenly...  
They silence of the sleeping Abbey was interrupted by the shouting coming from the man's corridor. They jumped back from each other immediately, not knowing what was going on. After a while they've recognized Thomas and Jimmy's voices.  
Charles was furious. His blissful moment with Elsie was interrupted by those two and he knew he had to get dressed and leave the room to find out what was happening in there.  
“Wait here Elsie. I have to check what the hell these two are doing in there!”  
He rapidly put his pajama back on and his bathrobe and flew out the corridor, closing the door behind him, leaving Elsie inside.  
“What is going on?!!!”-he asked Thomas without hiding his furious.  
“Nothing Mr Carson. Jimmy, James had a nightmare. He is fine now.”  
Charles didn't answered to Thomas, just went back to his room, slamming the door with a loud noise.  
Of all the constant interruptions happening in Downton all the time, this one had to be the worst one...


	2. Lovers interruption-part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews convinced me to write another chapter. After all it's not fair to leave Charles at this moment, especially after what he gave our Elsie. We are not cruel, aren't we? ;-) So let's get back to business. Our lovebirds have to finish a task. Many thanks to gaygirlwinnifred for her help and beta.

Charles went back to the room being really furious. Elsie had never seen him being that mad.

“I can't believe those two. Isn't that enough that I have to cope with them all day, now they have to ruin my night too? Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet?”

“Charles, darling don't be nervous. It's all right now. I'm sure it was nothing important. You know them, especially Thomas. He is always looking for trouble, even in the middle of the night.”

“I swear that sometimes I would really like to be away from all of them. Away from this house.”

“We can't have that honey, because it would mean being far away from me too. And I won't let that happened. At least not tonight. Come to me my love....There is something we need to finish.”

“Els...I'm so...I'm not sure if I still can..”

“Mr Carson. I do not recognize you. It's not your style to leave anything unfinished. I'll make sure that you can..”

She started to push away his bathrobe and quickly unbuttoned the top of his pajama. Soon her lips were on his body again. Her kisses and caresses swiftly convinced him how much she wanted him.

“Oh Elsie...you are wonderful...the things you do to me...”

“Lie down love...I will show you what I can do to you...”

When he laid back on the bed, she leaned over him and used her lips to show him the depth of her love and her desire. Once again she placed sweet kisses all over his chest, across his belly until she reached his manhood. As soon as she laid her hands on him he was hard instantly. Her tongue danced around his tip for a while and then she took him into her mouth. Her lips caressed him so gently and lovingly and he felt that he won't last long that way...

“Elsie, baby...it's enough...”

“Don't you like it Charles?”

“Sweetie I love it, you are wonderful but I want you...I want to be inside you. Will you let me?..”

She noded, looking at him. Her eyes were burning with desire. He got up the bed and let her lie down and he lay down on top of her. They've kissed sensually and he teased her centre with the hardness of his manhood, causing her moan full of desire..

“Mmmmm..Charles...now..please...I can'wait any longer..”  
She spread her legs and he entered her slowly, sliding into her warm, wet folds...

“Oh Elsie...Oh love...ohh...”

Charles immediately began to feel like he was in heaven.  
She crossed her legs over his back, pulling him closer and deeper inside her-just the way she liked and they were moving rhytmically together, being so close. They were both very quiet,although the cracking of the bed was surely disturbing the silence of the night.  
Besides that, the only sound was their whispers to one another, the same lovers whispers known to all the lovers, all over the world:

“Oh Charles....Yes...Oh..like that...Oh God...”

“Elsie...Mmmmm...oh love....that is so good...oh...”

They've tried their best to be quiet but as they started to get near to their climaxes, keeping that silence became almost impossible.

“Charles! Oh Charles! Yes!”

Elsie was the first one to lost control as her climax reached her, but Charles was right behind her...

“Oh God Elsie..Darling, yes!”

He exclaimed, spilling his seed inside her. He was shuddering all over and he fell down on her, kissing her softly and whispering:

“I love you Elsie...Love you so much...”

“Charles..I love you...”

He laid his head on her chest feeling completely spent and listened as her breath gradually goes back to it's normal pace, while she gently stroked his back and kissed his hair.

Meantime, on the other side of the door...

Thomas felt really ashamed because of what happened earlier, in the corridor and he knew that he had never seen Mr Carson so furious, as he was this night. Predicting that all this situation can be pretty nasty, as he wasn't sure how Jimmy's going to react, he decided to knock to Mr Carson's door to apologize him for what happened. He detected that he may need an ally soon so it was a good idea to start with the man who was most likely to help him, if it turns out that he was in trouble. So he left his room and headed towards Mr Carson's room. He was about to knock when he heard some unusual noises coming from behind the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second big shock for Thomas that night. Poor Thomas ;-) He was never my favorite, but even I feel sorry for him now. Thank you guys for all your kind reviews-you've convinced me to go on with the story, even though I always thought that one-shots are my thing. Anyway I'm glad that Charles and Elsie had a chance to finish what they were doing. If you liked it please let me know. I'm not sure if I should continue but you may easily convince me.


	3. Lovers interruption-part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for all your reviews after the second chapter. So apparently my story which was supposed to be one-shot, has transferred into a multi-chapter one and went totally different way that I have assumed. But I guess that's the beauty of creative process. You never know where it can take you. Hope you will enjoy further chapters too. If so, please leave a review and if you have any ideas how to guide the story further, I'm opened to any suggestions.  
I still don't own them but they are definitely owning my brain a lot more than they should.

Thomas was standing outside Mr Carson's room and he couldn't believe what he heard. For a moment he thought that maybe his own ears failed him, but when he moved closer he knew that those sounds couldn't be mistaken with anything else. The lovers whispers, full of passion were very clear:

“Oh yes..Mmm... Love...More...Please...Yes...Now...Oh...God...”

When the first shock have passed through Thomas and he understood that Mr Carson was in his room making love to someone, the second voice he heard coming from inside the room, caused him almost dropping to the floor, as he recognized that the voice belonged to Mrs Hughes, her voice with evident Scottish lilt was unmistakable. Thomas leaned on the wall, trying to process that shocking information that he just obtained. So Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes- two heads of the downstairs were together, in his room, making love shamelessly, right under the nose of all the Downton staff, under the roof of their employers. That thought electrified him. Suddenly he remembered all the moral speeches that they both gave to the others so often. Mr Carson to all the footman and hall boys and Mrs Hughes to all the maids. 

“Well, well. Here we have a pair of two-faced people, who are constantly instructing us all and what are they doing in the middle of the night?”

He smiled crafty to himself, thinking that this is an information that may become handy in case if he gets in trouble, because of that incident with Jimmy this night. Hearing further cracking of the bed and double moaning, he decided that's enough for him tonight. After all it was almost like hearing your own parents having sex. Considering that he knows enough, Thomas decided to go back to his room.

Meanwhile in Mr Carson's room...

Elsie was still in awe of Charles's skills.

“Charles you were amazing tonight. The way you loved me was...Beyond words...”

“I'm glad you liked that my love. You were wonderful too. You always are..”

“Charles what made this night so special? Why were you so captivated by me?”

“Analyzing, aren't we sweetie? I'm always captivated by you..”

He leaned and gave her a sweet kiss.

“I know honey, but there was something special about tonight”

“Well if you are so curious my little, Scottish stubborn woman, then I will tell you. Ever since the breakfast this morning I couldn't help myself looking at you. All day long I was longing to kiss you and touch you. During my every task this day, I was dreaming about your lips, your skin. Sometimes it drives me wild that you are so close to me all the time and I can't do anything about it. I have to be so bloody official all the time, when all I want to do is to tear off your dress and make love to you whenever I see you.”

“Charles you are so naughty. Naughty, wanton butler”

“Well if I'm wanton that's because you make me wanton. And all those glances of yours that you were sending me all day.”

“What glances?”

“Seductive ones. Don't pretend that you are not aware of it.”

“Charles Carson! I'm not sending you seductive glances!”

“Oh yes you do my little temptress. You are stoking my desire from dawn till dusk. So I promised myself that once I will finally have you here, where you should be all the time, in my bed, I will do all the things to you that I've been thinking about all day.”

“In that case, starting from tomorrow I will give you even more glances than before, if that is the result..”

“I always knew that women are cruel, but I have never expected that my Elsie is amongst them..”

“She sure is Charles”.

They've kissed once more, cuddling so closely. 

“Mmmm....I have to get back to my room darling...It's already after midnight.”

“I know Els. Just kiss me once more baby. I'm going to miss you so much.”

“Me too, but we will see each other in few hours, at breakfast table. I'll be the one with the naughty glances.”

“You are teasing me Elsie.”

“Always”.

Their lips connected once more in a slow, loving kiss and Elsie got dressed and left his room, slipping quietly to her own room, while Charles fell asleep almost immediately, with an image of his sweet, beautiful Elsie in his head.

The next day...

All the downstairs staff were sitting at the breakfast table. The air was filled with the usual breakfast sounds and little chatting between them. Charles was enjoying his coffee, rather strong one, which helped him to wake up, as he felt that lack of sleep that night started to take it's toll. But it was definitely worth it, he knew it was and he felt a hot flush every time he looked at Elsie. She was so beautiful, in spite of only few hours of sleep. Her face and her eyes were glowing with an inner shine, the look of love. She was also sipping her coffee, hoping that the cup will give her strength to survive through the day. Every time their eyes met, she gave him that special look, quizzical but also tantalizing and each time she did that, Charles felt that his arousal began to woke up from sleep, but he was careful to not to be too overwhelmed by her, remembering that they were not alone.  
Thomas was watching those two carefully, gloating inside with the idea that he knew what's going on.   
How obvious some things can be if you look closely, he thought to himself.

At one point of the breakfast when Charles really tried not to take notice at Elsie's naughty glances, she took control over him again, when she suddenly touched his calf with her foot, releasing it earlier from the boot. When he felt her touch, he shivered and moved so rapidly that he almost dropped his cup and some of the coffee got spilled at the saucer.

“Is everything all right Mr Carson? You seemed distracted today.” Thomas decided to tease Mr Carson a bit.

“I'm quite all right Mr Barrow. Thank you for your concern. Speaking of distractions I think we need to talk about the distraction that happened last night, because of you. After the breakfast I wish to see you at my pantry.”

“Of course Mr Carson. After breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. Thomas knows. Elsie is seducing Charles over the breakfast table and Charles is fighting between his urges and his strictness. Who knows what else may happened? Or should we just end here? Tell me what you are thinking ;-) See you soon I hope...Chelsie all the way!


	4. Lovers interruption-part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. After a long break I'm here to finish this story. Sorry for such a delay, but recently I was focusing on my other story-”If you want me you can have me” and I neglected this one totally. Due to lack of time I think that this chapter will be the last one.   
Mr Carson and Thomas have something important to talk about...

After the breakfast Charles was heading to his pantry, preparing himself for the conversation with Thomas. He knew that he should remind this guy about the rules of Downton Abbey, as obviously he has forgotten that some things are simply unacceptable and one of them is shouting in the middle of the night. He sat in his chair, with a cup of coffee in his hand, eased with the usual noises in the downstairs area. He still felt a little tired, his body was constantly reminding him about the night activities and he smiled inside, remembering this delightful night and his sweet, sexy Elsie- her body, her reactions and all the hot loving they were exchanging. It was definitely worth to loose sleep to be with her. Even though they were lovers for some time, their mutual passion was still very strong and the fact that they had to hide their relationship from all the others, made it more wild. Sometimes he was worried thinking about the possible consequences if they were caught, there were even moments when he thought about putting it to an end, but that kind of thoughts left his mind instantly, whenever he lay his eyes on her. When he saw her smile, her radiant face, her gorgeous body,he knew that he will never be able to stop making love to her, because except of the physical attraction, they were also madly in love with each other and that made it more special. Charles felt that he might be using Elsie in a way, that's why he decided that this situation cannot go on and soon after he and the family will come back from London, after the season, he would talk to his Lordship, asking him for a permission to marry Elsie. He was sure that he wants to marry her. He was never so sure of anything in his life before.  
As he was sitting, daydreaming, he was suddenly interrupted by Alfred, who came to his room asking for a moment of conversation. He agreed reluctantly, because Thomas hasn't arrived yet and Alfred insisted on talking to him as soon as possible. When he left his room Charles was in a state of shock, after what he had heard from Alfred. He was going to scold Thomas for interrupting a night silence, thinking that it was something innocent, some kind of coincidence and now he learnt that Thomas was trying to seduce Jimmy in his room. He did something that was outrageous. Something that Charles couldn't justify, even if he tried. Of course the information about Thomas's sexual orientation was not shocking itself, as he and the others had a very good idea about it, but the fact that he wanted to do such thing, under this roof. Charles was boiled with anger at the moment. This had to be stopped immediately. What would the family do if they knew what wantonness are taking place under this roof. His breath was rapid by the very thought of it. He knew he had to put it to an end at once.

“Mr Carson you wanted to see me.”

“Come in Mr Barrow. And please lock the door behind you.”

“Is there something wrong Mr Carson? You seem really upset.”

“Well that's probably because I'm upset. Would you be so kind to explain what was the reason of Jimmy's shouting in the middle of last night?”

“Mr Carson as I told you before Jimmy was having a nightmare and I went to his room to wake him, because he was shouting and I was afraid that he will wake the whole house. So I went there and woke him from his nightmare.”

“And then what happened next?”

“What do you mean Mr Carson? Nothing has happened next. He went back to sleep and so did I, after our meeting in the hall, when you were really angry at me.”

“Are you telling me that this is the whole story? Don't you have anything more to say?”

“I'm not sure I understand. What more could I say?”

“What more Mr Barrow? How about the truth? I gave you a chance to tell me the truth about the night incident and you didn't take that chance.”

“And what is the truth Mr Carson? Maybe you can tell me what is the truth, according to you?”

“The truth is that you were trying to seduce Jimmy. Alfred told me the truth and it's appalling!”

“But Mr Carson...”

“Don't interrupt me when I'm talking! Are you not serving long enough in this house to know how to behave? To know that such activities are unacceptable? I will even leave out the question of the nature of your hideous actions,which as you are probably aware are against the law! This is criminal offense!”

“Mr Carson I can assure you that we haven't done anything wrong. Especially Jimmy.”

“But you were hoping to do something!”

“Hope is not against the law Mr Carson.”

“You are being cheeky Mr Barrow. You should be horsewhipped!”

“Is that so Mr Carson? Do you really think so?”

“Of course I do! I do not tolerate that kind of behavior!”

“So you are trying to tell me that this kind of behavior is unacceptable amongst the servants?”

“Isn't that obvious?!”

“And it concerns every member of the staff Mr Carson?”

“It concerns every member of the staff Mr Barrow. I do not understand where are you going with your questions!”

“In that case Mr Carson I should explain where am I going with this. Because if you would like to teach me about the rules, propriety and behavior of the staff, you should be aware that I know something about your improper actions that takes place in the middle of the night!”

Charles suddenly felt very weak when he heard those words.

“What are you talking about Mr Barrow?”

“I'm talking about your delightful nights with Mrs Hughes. About the activities that are going behind the closed doors with you. Should I go on?”

“How?... When? Who told you?..”

“Nobody Mr Carson. Nobody else knows that, except me. And it only depends from you if I shall keep that information to myself or if I shall use it, if you make me use it.”

“Mr Barrow. This is a totally different situation. Mrs Hughes and I, we are...”

“That's all right Mr Carson. I really don't need to know the details. And I really don't want to know them. I suggest that you should forget about this little night incident and I will try to forget about the things I've witnessed last night. Do you agree Mr Carson?”

“Er...Hmmm.. I think that it would be the best solution Mr Barrow.”

“Perfectly. Is there anything else I can do for you Mr Carson?”

“That will be all. Thank you. You may return to your duties.”

Thomas left Charles's pantry with smirk on his face, while Charles sitting in his armchair, was gradually coming to a balance, after realizing that for the first time in his life he had to surrender in the face of the circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for the story guys. I think that it's the first time when Thomas defeated Charles and probably the last one ;-) Totally out of character, because as we all know Charles would never allow himself to do anything improper, but after all it's a fanfiction. Thanks to everyone who have followed the story and encouraged me to continue it. It's always a pleasure to share my crazy brain's tales with you.


	5. Lovers interruption-part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end the story on chapter 4, but one of my faithful readers convinced me that we should have a proper closure here. This chapter is for Amadaluciano, as a way of saying thank you for being with me through the story and giving me a moment of joy with her wonderful review.  
Hope you will like the finale.

After his shocking conversation with Thomas, Charles could barely find a strength to make it through the day. Never in his darkest thoughts he would have imagined that his secret could be discovered by Thomas. That was the worst possible scenario. Anyone else would have understand it and if this have been anybody else, Charles would be sure that this secret will remain a secret. Mr Bates, Anna, Mrs Patmore-they were all kind people. If this was anyone of them, he could have been calm. But Thomas. This conniving, manipulative man, who always searched for trouble. Of all people it had to be him. Charles felt really ashamed. Ashamed of himself. For the first time in his life his position as a butler of this house was in danger. He could not rely on Thomas's words that the secret is save with him. In any moment he could have use it against him. And what was even worse, Elsie's honor was at stake here. If Thomas will tell anyone what he heard, his beloved Elsie will be ruined. Charles was not born yesterday and he understood that in those cases women are always the one to be blamed. He knew that if this had come out, Elsie would have been sacked immediately. Maybe even without references. His desire could broke her life. He felt an enormous pain in his heart when he realized that. Of course they were both adult people, conscious of their actions and possible consequences, but the very thought of hurting her in any way made his heart ache. He could have never allowed it to happen. To ruin her honor, her dignity. She was a woman of high-moral standards and so she should have remained in the eyes of the world. There was no other solution at this stage, but to hasten the question of their marriage. Once they will be engaged and the family will know about it, there will be no danger of believing in Thomas nasty rumors. Charles breathed deeply, feeling like he just loose a tone of weight. Yes. Tonight he will ask her. Tonight...

In the evening

Elsie's jaw dropped almost to the floor, when she heard Charles's story. She couldn't believe that. For a moment there was a brief panic attack inside her. The worst has happened. They were both feared of it, although they've never really spoken much about it. Ever since they began their lovers intercourse, they were so devoted to themselves and their love and desire that it had exceeded all the fear and possible harsh consequences of their actions. But now they had to face the reality....

“So how did this end? He told you that he won't tell anyone?”

“He did. But you know Thomas. You can't rely on him. He told me that if I will forget about the night incident, he will keep his mouth shut, but who knows what that devil is planning to do?”

“We have no other solution there Charles but to keep quiet. You can't tell anyone about this incident.”

“But Alfred knows. He confessed it to me expecting that I would do something about it. What will he think if I won't do anything about it? God forbid he will think that I tolerate this kind of behavior.”

“You can tell him that you've scolded Thomas and decided to forgive him this time. After all nothing has happened. Nobody was harmed and Jimmy is a vain boy who needed a lesson.”

“I suppose you are right. No harm done.”

“You will manage Alfred easily. He won't make a fuss, because he works here shortly. I'm sure he wants to keep the job. Can you manage him?”

“I'm sure I can. But Elsie...how could we get ourselves in such a mess? What caused it?”

“Don't you know Charles? Should I really remind you what caused it?”

Elsie got near Charles putting her both hands on his chest and slowly running upside down, caressing him through his shirt. She rise up and started to kiss him slowly, nibbling his lips gently. The combination of her kiss and her touch made Charles weak in the knees instantly. He drew her closer and they've kissed passionately forgetting about all their problems for a moment.

“Oh Elsie...My wonderful, wild woman...How could I forgot what has caused it? You know that you would be able to make me do all sort of things and I would happily give in... I love you so much my sweet girl..”

'Far from a girl Charles, but I love you too...So very much. We are in this together. Whatever happens. If worst comes to worst I will be happy to give up my career for you. I don't need to be a housekeeper. I do not need to work in a big house. I can live without it. But I can't live without you love. Never. This is something that I won't give up.”

“Neither will I love. You are everything. You were always everything to me and that's how it's going to be for the rest of my life and that's why I need to ask you a very important question today.”

“Question? What question Charles?”

“Will you marry me Elsie?” Charles asked bending down on one knee, taking her hand in his.

“Charles. You daft man! Marry you? What about the family? The staff? What about our jobs here?”

“Wait a moment here. Aren't you the one who told me few minutes ago that you don't care about all this? That you don't need this house or this job, but only me?”

“I did, of course I did tell you that but..But I know how much all this means to you. So much more than to me. This house and this family are all your life. Are you sure that you want to give it all up to me?”

“I've never been so sure of anything Elsie. Besides maybe it was like that in the past, but now you are my life. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. Regardless what anyone else have to say on that matter. So will you marry me?”

“Charles...Of course I will marry you. You old booby. I thought you never ask.”

Charles arise from his knees and embraced Elsie, pulling her as close as he could and they've kissed again, pouring all their love for one another. When they parted she put her head on his shoulder and he held her tightly.

“So it's decided then. I will speak to his Lordship tomorrow and I will tell him about our plans.”

“Let's just hope that he will accept it. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your job Charles. I know that it would make you unhappy.”

“Living without you would make me unhappy Elsie. All the other things are not as important. Will just wait for his Lordship decision. If he will accept our plans, then we can still live and work here and if not, we will find some other way. In some other place. Just as long as we are together. As long as I have you near me nothing else matters. I love you as I have never loved another woman before.”

“It's the same for me Charles. I have never loved any man before the way I love you. Whatever the future brings will face it together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has got very sweet by the end...But I guess that's the way we like it with Chelsie. They are now happily to be married and Thomas will get a slap on his face (ha,ha) ;-) Somehow I have this idea in my head that Elsie would be able to give up everything for Charles, even her career. Not so sure about him but let's be romantic and assume that he would have done it too... Hope you liked the story. Sorry for any possible mistakes. If you liked it let me know. See you soon I hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Charles. He really did some amazing stuff to Elsie that night and where is his reward? ;-) I don't know how but I have a sneaking suspicion that Charles can be a very attentive lover. Of course there is always a possibility that they could move on, but who knows? Anyway I like that explanation of his furious better than the one we saw in DA. Hope you will like the story. Sorry for any possible mistakes.  
As usual I really love reviews so please leave one if you have time and good will. See you soon!


End file.
